(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to compositions and methods for reducing odors in absorbent articles. More specifically, the invention is directed to the use of particular compounds in absorbent articles for reducing odors from bodily fluids absorbed in the articles.
(2) Description of the Related Art